Quidditch Has Done Him Good
by miristkalt
Summary: Hermine beobachtet Ron beim Entgnomen des Gartens... AU


Ein kleiner One-Shot, der VOR _Deathly Hallows_ geschrieben wurde und somit AU ist. Es spielt irgendwann vor Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit.

**Edit am :** Leicht verändert und unter dem neuen Account nochmal reuploaded.

**Quidditch Has Done Him Good**

Vor einer halben Stunde hatte sie aus dem Fenster geschaut und ihn gesehen, wie er den Garten entgnomte.

Vor zwanzig Minuten hatte sie sich in den Garten gesetzt, mit einem Buch in der Hand, und ihn immer wieder über den Rand hinweg beobachtet.

Vor zehn Minuten hatte er sein Sweatshirt ausgezogen, sich damit seine Stirn abgewischt und es dann in die Ecke geworfen.

Vor fünf Minuten war ihr der dumme Gedanke gekommen, zu ihm zu rennen, das Sweatshirt aufzuheben und daran zu riechen.

Jetzt starrte sie auf seinen verschwitzten Rücken, beobachtete die Schweißperlen wie sie an seinem Körper hinunter rannen, und letztendlich von seiner komplett überflüssigen Hose aufgesogen wurde.

Sie seufzte laut auf. _Quidditch hat ihm wirklich gut getan, _dachte sie und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Langsam drehte er sich zu ihm um und sah sie fragend an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihren Blick in seinem Nacken gespürt.

_Verdammt, _sie errötete, _er hat dich ertappt._

Doch sie entschied, dass es zu auffällig wäre, wenn sie ihren Blick wieder senken würde, deswegen schenkte sie ihm ein unschuldiges Lächeln, blickte wieder zu ihrem Buch herunter, und tat so, als würde sie lesen.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

_Konzentrier dich, Hermine, konzentrier dich, _sagte sie sich selbst, _du kannst dich doch nicht so sehr von einem Jungen aus der Fassung bringen lassen._

Sie sah erneut von ihrem Buch auf und blickte Ron an. _Aber das ist Ron._

Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hände. Seine starken, großen Hände, die rau und zur selben Zeit so sanft sein konnten. Wie oft hatte sie sich vorgestellt, wie er mit seinen Händen über ihre Wangen streichen würde, über ihren Körper, über ihre Lippen …

Langsam blickte sie auf, ließ ihre Augen noch einmal über seinen Körper wandern und sah dann direkt in seine blauen Augen. „Ist irgendetwas?", fragte er.

Sie wurde abrupt rot, und schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Du starrst mich die ganze Zeit an", erwiderte er daraufhin mit seinem typischen Grinsen.

Sie wurde, falls das überhaupt möglich war, noch röter und senkte den Kopf. „Ich… ich habe mich nur gefragt… ob du was zu trinken haben möchtest", murmelte sie.

Ron bückte sich, hob sein Sweatshirt auf und kam auf sie zu. „Wenn du was hast."

„Nun ja, eigentlich nicht… Es war nur...", sie brach den Satz ab und verbarg ihren Kopf hinter dem Buch, als er schließlich direkt vor ihr stand.

„Was liest du?" fragte er interessiert und setzte sich direkt neben sie. _Wieso tust du mir das an? _dachte sie hilflos und versuchte, gleichmäßig zu atmen.

„Ähm…"

Die Wahrheit war, dass sie, kurz nach dem Ron im Garten gesehen, wahllos irgendein Buch gegriffen, das in Ginnys Zimmer auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, und nach unten gerannt war.

Was zum Teufel _las _sie denn eigentlich? Sie huschte mit ihren Augen rasch über die Zeilen, konnte aber trotzdem nicht erschließen, was sie las.

Ron hatte allerdings schon auf den Umschlag des Buches geblickt. „_Quidditch im Wandel der Zeit", _sagte er verblüfft. „Du interessiert dich für Quidditch?"

_Ich interessiere mich für den Gryffindor Hüter, _dachte sie.

„Nun ja… Harry, Ginny und du… ihr interessiert euch doch so sehr dafür… und ich dachte mir… dass ich auch mal was… darüber lernen könnte…", sagte sie leise.

Ron schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Wenn du möchtest, könnte ich… dir das beibringen… Quidditch und so… Besen reiten…"

„Darf ich zu erst deinen Besen reiten?" Der Satz war ihr rausgerutscht, ohne dass sie sich Gedanken über ihn gemacht hatte. _Hoffentlich hat er das nicht falsch verstanden, _flehte sie innerlich, _hoffentlich… hoffentlich…_

Er errötete und blickte in den Himmel. _Er hat es falsch verstanden, _sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ron? Bringst du mir wirklich Quidditch bei?" flüsterte sie leise in die Stille hinein.

Er antwortete vorerst nicht, dann blickte er sie wieder an und lächelte. „Wenn du das möchtest…"

Sie zwang sich dazu, nicht auf seinen Oberkörper zu schauen und seine Sommersprossen zu zählen, aber es fiel ihr ungemein schwer. _Wieso tust du mir das an, Ron?!_

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte er leise.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen schaute er sie an. Er hatte doch jetzt nicht … nein, das war unmöglich. Er konnte ihre Gedanken nicht lesen … oder? „Was?"

Grinsend blickte er sie an. „Wenn ich dir morgen auf die Füße trete."

„Wieso solltest du mir die auf die Füße treten, Ronald?"

„Weil wir doch zusammen auf die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur gehen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn, und rutschte ein wenig von ihm weg. „Tun wir das?"

„Oh…", sein Lächeln erstarb. „Wenn du nicht möchtest – dann… dann ist das in Ordnung – du musst nicht… Ich dachte nur… du hast mir im vierten Schuljahr gesagt, dass… dass, wenn es das nächste Mal einen Ball gibt, ich dich zu erst fragen soll, und nicht als letzte Wahl", jetzt konnte sie deutlich den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehn. „Und – und ich frage dich als erstes. Du bist meine erste Wahl, wirklich. Aber – aber falls du mit – ", er brach den Satz ab und blickte auf den Boden.

„Du hast mich nicht gefragt", flüsterte sie.

„Was?"

„Du hast mich nicht gefragt. Du bist davon ausgegangen, dass ich sowieso mit dir gehen würde", sie machte eine Pause und blickte in seine Augen. „Aber du hast mich nicht gefragt."

Wieder strahlte Ron – der Ron, mit seinen glühendroten Wangen, seinem verschwitzen nackt en Oberkörper, der Hermine fast zum Wahnsinn trieb, ihr den Atem stahl – und räusperte sich.

„Hermine, gehst du mit mir – als meine Begleitung – zu Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit?" Bei diesem Blick konnte sie einfach nur ja sagen. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Bitte?", fügte er hinzu. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter. „Sag ja. Du weißt, du willst."

Dann fing sie an zu lachen. „Ja, Ronald, ich gehe gerne mit dir zu Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit."

Er schien ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst und lehnte sich gegen die Bank. „Cool", sagte er und nickte.

„Hermine, kannst du bitte hochkommen und mir helfen?", rief Ginny von oben.

„Ja, ich komme", Hermine stand auf und nahm ihr Buch in die Hand. „Ich gehe zu Ginny hoch", sagte sie zu Ron.

„Und ich entgnome den Garten mal weiter."

„Gut."

Sie war gerade vor der Tür, als Ron ihren Namen rief. „Hermine?"

„Ja?"

Er wurde rot. „Ich… ich würde gerne… Na ja", er schluckte. „Dass wir zusammen zu Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit gehen – ich würde gerne – dass wir dort… nicht als Freunde hingehen."

„Nicht als Freunde?" Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„_Mehr als Freunde_", sagte er leise. Sie merkte, wie angespannt er war. „Ein Date, du weißt schon."

_Ich liebe dich, _dachte Hermine. _Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich._

„Gerne", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Cool", sagte er und grinste. Sie senkte ihren Blick und lächelte.

„Kannst du mir das Tanzen beibringen?", sie sah auf und blickte ihn fragend an. „Ich möchte dir nicht auf die Füße treten."

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du mir auf die Füße trittst", sie lachte. „Aber wir können ein wenig Üben, wenn du möchtest. Schließlich willst du mir ja auch Quidditch beibringen."

„Cool", er hörte nicht auf zu grinsen. „Treffen wir uns in zwei Stunden in meinem Zimmer?"

Sie nickte.

„HERMINE! ICH WARTE AUF DICH!" schrie Ginny.

„Ja ja, ich komme schon", rief Hermine. Sie blickte zu Ron, zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte reingehen, als er ein weiteres Mal nach ihr rief.

„Hermine", flüsterte er, griff nach ihrer Hand, stand auf und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sie blickte verlegen auf seinen Oberkörper und fing stumm an die Sommersprossen zu zählen.

„Könntest du – ", er griff nach seinem Sweatshirt. „Könntest du das meiner Mum geben?"

Sie nickte stumm und nahm das Sweatshirt entgegen. „Danke", murmelte er und küsste zuerst ihre Stirn, dann ihre Wange.

_Küss mich, küss mich, BITTE KÜSS MICH DOCH ENDLICH, _flehte sie stumm.

Doch er schenkte ihr nur ein letztes Lächeln, wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging weiter in den Garten hinaus. Als sie Ginny erneut schreien hören konnte, seufzte Hermine tief auf und ging ins Haus.

Zehn Minuten später hatte sie Rons Sweatshirt irgendwo sicher zwischen ihren Sachen verstaut und verstohlen daran gerochen, seinen Duft in sich eingesogen.

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später hatten sie zusammen am Esstisch gesessen und er hatte ihr ein wundervolles Lächeln geschenkt.

Drei Stunden später trat er zum ersten Mal auf ihren rechten Fuß und verfiel dann regelrecht in eine Art Panik, weil er ihr wehgetan hatte.

Vier ein halb Stunden später hatte er darauf bestanden, ihre geschwollenen Füße zu massieren und irgendwann hatte sie nachgegeben.

Exakt eine Woche, zwei Quidditchstunden und viele, viele Herzschläge später, drückte er seine weichen Lippen auf seine.

Zehn Sekunden später allerdings, als sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und er ihr einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick schenkte, spähte ein Gnom aus seinem Erdloch und biss in Rons Bein.

„Du Drecksvieh!"


End file.
